Chester's Life StorySo Far!
by roxasloverr
Summary: Oh the life of a heartless...it's not easy you know...it's mt first story, so read, review, and be nice! :D


_**I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar errors! It's my first story, so be nice...please?**_

Hey there humans! The name's Chester. As you can see, I am not human like you. I'm a heartless. Not heartless as in evil, I am _a_ heartless. I don't have a heart. My best friend is Dennis the Box. Beware, he has multiple personality disorder. I have a girlfriend, Crystal Boutander. She is _a_ heartless, just like me. Since we physically can't have children, we adopted a heartless child, Jimmy. Since today's society doesn't accept heartless, we can't legally get married, so we got eachother promise bows. Yes, bows. So here's my life story…

So, with us being heartless and all, people don't like us. This 14 year old kid, Sora, and his 16 year old friend, Riku, are out to get us. They even took down a Darkside! Those things are monsters! _AND_ they took out _the_ Organization XIII! These guys must be super tough. Luckily, this weird sitar player, Demyx I think, saved me before Sora got me. Before fading into nothingness, thanks to Sora, he told me to run and hide. He said to go find this Namine girl, said she was really nice and would help me out. So I went to find her at this Castle Oblivion place.

Whoever designed/decorated/painted the place must really like white. And it was so clean! Okay, so I went looking for this Namine girl and I found her in a big white room wearing a white sundress and white sandals, go figure. She was talking to this really weird looking, red guy—I heard her say something about a DiZ?—about Sora's "memories." Whatever those are.

So I talked to Namine, and she was super nice, just like the sitar guy said. And she was an amazing artist. She told me to go find this boy, Roxas. He looked A LOT like Sora, only with blond hair. She gave me a picture she drew of him and her and told me to go to the clock tower in Twilight Town around 6. So I went, and he was there!

Before he had a chance to kill me with not just _1_ keyblade, but _2,_—where do you even _get_ 2 keyblades!—I showed him the picture Namine gave me. I guess he knows Namine, cuz his face turned all red…whatever that means. He said he would protect me.

Everything was going great for a few months. Every day, at 6, we would go to the clock tower and have some sea-salt ice cream. It was salty, but sweet. Weird. Well, one day up on the tower, we were ambushed by a bunch of Neoshadows! I guess they didn't recognize I was a heartless like them, cuz they attacked _ME_. So before I knew what was going on, Roxas pushed me into a corner and started fighting the Neoshadows with his Oblivion and Oathkeeper, the 2 keyblades. I still don't know how he got 2. During all of this chaos, a little heartless, like me, attacked me. She, yes _she_, got by Roxas. As her eyes met mine, _BAM_! Instant connection. She stopped in her tracks and just looked at me.

I asked her why she was fighting with the Neoshadows. She said she lost her family to some Darksides, and wanted revenge. Said she couldn't fight the Darksides, so she came after weaker shadows, like me. We talked for a while and I found out her name was Crystal, Crystal Boutander. I told her my name was Chester.

After Roxas defeated the Neoshadows with his keyblades, he turned around to find me talking to a heartless, Crystal. Just as he was about to attack with Oblivion, the black keyblade—Oathkeeper is white—I stepped in front of Crystal, with arms spread wide, to protect her. Roxas, now with a very confused look on his face, wanted explanations.

After explaining everything that happened to Crystal, and that she meant no harm, he agreed to let her stay with us.

Years go by and we haven't been attacked since that day when I met Crystal. We see Neoshadows all the time, but I guess they know Crystal or something, because they never attack. Roxas grew up and married the Namine girl, (not Axel! Take that yaoi lovers!) and they had a child, Ventus. We decided to adopt a child of our own. We found Jimmy one day when we went for a walk, so we decided to take care of him. He's a heartless, like me and Crystal.

So, Ven (Ventus) and Jimmy grew up together. They fought alongside eachother, and with eachother. Ven ended up with just one keyblade. Right now, we live in Castle Oblivion. We all figured it was a good place to live, seeing as how it's so big. The red guy, DiZ, visits a lot. He and Namine get along well, but Roxas doesn't mind.

In that big white room where I first met Namine, there's a big white pod. There's something going on that Roxas, Namine, and DiZ won't tell me. They always talk about Sora's memories. Oh, how I hate being "out of the loop."

Well, that would be my life so far. Not the most exciting thing you've ever heard, I'm sure. I'll tell you more when a few more years go by. Until then, I'm Chester Simouchanda. Later!

_**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts and all of its characters belong to Disney and Squeenix! Chester belongs to Demyx Time—hilarious show on Youtube, watch it!—and Dennis the Box belongs to the Sora Show—also on youtube! Jimmy belongs to me and Sara M! Crystal belongs to me and Tammy B!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed Chester's life story! Until next time! Later!**_

_**Chester: A little thanks to Alyssa B and Haley S, for not calling Alex crazy for writing so much! No thanks to Matt B, for calling her crazy -_-**_


End file.
